La gargantilla
by Gracie-19
Summary: Historia de San Valentín. Elena recibe una gargantilla que tiene una historia oculta...


Como prometí, aquí estoy con otra de mis historias Damon/Elena. He intentado hacerlo tan real como he podido, como si fuera parte de un capítulo de la serie :)

¡Feliz San Valentín!

* * *

**La gargantilla**

Elena sonrió al ver una cajita negra encima de su mesa. Había intentado convencer a Stefan de que no quería regalo para San Valentín, de que no era necesario, pero al parecer no había funcionado. Y no podía reprochárselo; la verdad es que le había hecho ilusión la sorpresa. Cogió la cajita con cuidado y la abrió.

Elena jadeó por la sorpresa al encontrarse con una antigua y delicada gargantilla con forma de lágrima; la cadena era muy fina y elegante, de plata. Era sencilla, pero eso la hacía aún más bonita. Pero… Elena frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano al cuello para sentir su otro collar, ése que el mismo Stefan le había regalado tiempo atrás. No podría ponerse los dos a la vez, y el que acababa de encontrarse no tenía verbena…

- Feliz San Valentín.

Elena se giró con un sobresalto para encontrarse allí a Stefan, quien sostenía una pequeña caja roja. Así que, como había sospechado, el collar no era de Stefan. La vista del vampiro pasó al envoltorio que Elena tenía en las manos.  
- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Stefan con una leve sonrisa –. ¿Tienes un admirador secreto?  
- Eso parece – respondió ella, aunque sospechó que su admirador no era tan secreto –. ¿Stefan, te suena esto  
Le mostró el colgante, y por la cara que puso su novio dedujo que sí sabía qué era. Lo tomó con reverencia entre sus manos y la miró, perplejo.  
- Era de nuestra madre. Ella siempre lo llevaba. Creí que… creí que se había perdido.

Elena bajó la vista, sobrecogida. ¿Cómo había podido Damon darle algo así de importante? ¿Tan desatado del pasado estaba que iba dando los objetos más preciados de su madre a la gente? ¿Quizá quería deshacerse de él pero le dio pena tirarlo y se lo acabó regalando para librarse de él sin tener que tirarlo?

- Damon y Madre siempre estuvieron muy unidos – explicó Stefan con los ojos oscurecidos, bajando la vista y acariciando la fina cadena con suavidad –. Ella se puso enferma después de nacer yo, y nunca se recuperó. Murió cuando yo era niño.  
La miró a los ojos, y Elena pudo ver profundo dolor en ellos. Se acercó a Stefan y le puso una mano en la mejilla, acariciándosela con ternura para darle algo de ánimos.  
- Damon siempre me ha culpado de su muerte.  
Elena parpadeó con sorpresa. ¿Pero… cómo era eso posible?  
- Creí que Damon y tú os llevabais muy bien hasta que llegó Katherine – dijo ella confusa. Stefan asintió, sin mirarla.  
- Él era sólo un niño cuando murió mamá, y canalizó todo su dolor en rabia hacia mí.  
Era absurdo echarle la culpa a alguien por haber nacido, por supuesto, pero como Stefan había dicho, Damon era sólo un niño entonces.  
- Luego nos hicimos mayores y Damon dejó de comentarlo porque sabía que me hacía daño, pero lo seguía pensando… cuando teníamos discusiones fuertes a veces salía el tema, y podía ver que él me odiaba cuando recordaba a Madre. Así que hicimos lo posible para olvidarla. Ambos.  
- Stefan, tú no tuviste la culpa – Elena le puso las manos a ambos lados del rostro e hizo que la mirara. Tenía la horrible sospecha que Stefan realmente se sentía responsable de ello.  
- Ya lo sé.  
Pero su mirada le delataba.

Stefan y Damon se habían destrozado el uno al otro, y Elena no estaba segura de que pudieran arreglarlo jamás. A Elena le hubiera gustado poder sentir ira contra Damon por haberle hecho tanto daño a Stefan con ese tema, pero entendía lo que era perder a la familia y tener esos sentimientos de frustración, ira y culpa que son casi insoportables. Desde niño Damon había tenido la idea que era culpa de su hermano, y como nadie le había explicado que no era así las cosas habían ido a peor.

Abrazó a Stefan con un suspiro, sintiéndose muy mal por él, y el vampiro la estrechó entre sus brazos antes de separarse.  
- Iré a hablar con él sobre esto – le susurró Elena. Él le asintió y la besó levemente antes de irse.  
Elena cogió su chaqueta y salió a su vez en busca de Damon.

El regalo de San Valentín de Stefan se quedó olvidado sobre el escritorio.

* * *

Elena no se molestó en llamar. Abrió la puerta con su llave y fue directa a la habitación de Damon. No parecía haber nadie, pero entró de todos modos. Pasó por al lado de un par de montañas de libros cercanos a la enorme cama y fue hacia el baño.  
- ¿Damon? – preguntó en voz alta al ver que no había nadie allí. ¿Quizá habría ido al Mystic Grill o…?  
- ¿Buscas algo?

Debería estar acostumbrada a que la gente apareciera detrás de ella, pero no era así. Elena se giró con un sobresalto, y eso hizo sonreír a Damon.  
- Creo que esto es tuyo – Elena alargó la mano hacia el vampiro y le mostró el colgante. Damon negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo.  
- Ya no. Ahora es tuyo.  
Se lo iba a poner difícil. La verdad, no era de extrañar, viniendo de él. Elena suspiró, mirándole a los ojos.  
- Era de tu madre, no puedo aceptarlo.  
- ¿Por qué no? Se estaba pudriendo en un cajón de todos modos.

Lo que en realidad Elena quería preguntarle era por qué se lo había dado después de guardarlo durante tantos años, por qué no se lo quedaba si tanto había querido a su madre. Pero tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta.  
- Podrías dárselo a Stefan – sugirió ella, aunque era probable que antes que entregárselo a su hermano Damon lo quemara.  
- Es tuyo, dáselo a quien quieras, Elena – el vampiro estaba apoyado en la pared, con la sonrisa estática entre sus labios, como si odiara la idea de que ella pudiera regalárselo a alguien.  
¿Pero cómo iba Elena a quedárselo cuando Damon lo había estado guardando, cuando era a Stefan a quien pertenecía si su hermano no lo quería?  
- Damon, me siento halagada, de verdad, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Es un recuerdo de tu madre – insistió ella, dando un paso hacia Damon. Él, a su vez, caminó hacia Elena.  
Estaban muy cerca, pero Elena apenas se dio cuenta; estaba demasiado preocupada por arreglar el asunto como para advertir su proximidad.  
- Esta gargantilla era de la familia de mi madre – explicó Damon con voz suave, clavando sus ojos claros en los de ella –. Pasó de generación en generación, pero mi madre murió antes de tener una hija o nuera. Me lo dio antes de morir, y me dijo que lo entregara cuando estuviera seguro – medio negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente –. Al principio no la entendí; no lo hice durante mucho tiempo.

Elena se quedó casi sin respiración. Por una parte, se sorprendía de que no se lo hubiera dado a Katherine en el pasado, y por otra… se lo estaba entregando a ella. Lo que significaba aquel gesto en realidad la dejó abrumada.

Ella sabía que Damon la quería, pero… pero que le hubiera dado el colgante significaba mucho más. Significaba que Damon creía que ella era la persona para él.

Le miró, sin habla. Damon no tenía su usual mueca de diversión y desinterés en el rostro; al contrario, la observaba con intensidad y seriedad. Lentamente alzó las manos y le quitó el collar que le había regalado Stefan. Ella le dejó; confiaba en Damon.

La lágrima del colgante estaba fría contra su piel, pero era una sensación agradable. Damon pasó el dedo por la cadena distraídamente, bajando la mirada para ver cómo le quedaba. Elena seguía congelada en su sitio, aun procesando todo lo que Damon le había hecho saber sin apenas decirle nada.

Esos ojos claros volvieron a posarse en los suyos. Se miraron durante lo que parecieron siglos, y Damon se acercó para besarla en la frente, alargando el momento en que sus labios rozaron la piel de Elena. Ella cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, y los abrió al sentir que Damon se apartaba.

Se había ido.

* * *

Días más tarde, Elena estaba en el Mystic Grill con Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy y Caroline. Riendo por una ocurrencia de Caroline, Elena se levantó y se giró hacia la barra para ir a pedir algo de beber. De camino hacia allí, vio que Damon estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes, y tras dudar un segundo fue a su lado.

El vampiro le sonrió y levantó su copa hacia ella antes de darle un trago. Elena miró al frente, como esperando al camarero, e intentó ignorar el latido de su corazón. Aún no había olvidado lo sucedido en San Valentín; y, la verdad, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo nunca. Lo que había implicado con sus palabras, el tono de voz que había usado, la gargantilla, sus ojos… todo parecía demasiado irreal, y sin embargo había ocurrido.  
- Podrías venir con nosotros – sugirió Elena, tratando de sonreírle al vampiro.  
- Nah. Me gusta la barra.  
- Vale – ella se encogió de hombros en un gesto que trataba de ser despreocupado y siguió esperando al camarero.  
Pidió su cola un minuto más tarde, pero claro, no se la dieron al instante. Y mientras ella esperaba Damon la miraba. Sentía sus ojos clavados en el rostro, y eso la ponía incómoda.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó al final.  
- Lo llevas puesto.

Elena enrojeció de inmediato al darse cuenta de que el colgante se había salido de su sitio debajo de su camiseta. Asintió, sus labios formando una delgada línea, y se obligó a seguir mirando al vampiro.  
Él le sonrió, y no fue su típica sonrisa sexy. Fue una sonrisa de verdad, tan sincera que Elena tuvo que girar la cara con disimulo, medio abrumada.

Al fin le trajeron su bebida. Sin dudar, Elena la tomó y fue para girarse, pero la mano de Damon sobre su cintura le hizo detenerse, el corazón dándole un vuelco.

Él seguía observándola de esa forma, sonriendo así. Su mirada clara pasó de su gargantilla a sus labios y finalmente a sus ojos.  
- Feliz San Valentín, Elena.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión! :D

¡Gracias por haber leído!


End file.
